


i won't

by aheartofkyber



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, character death is the hound, not either of my bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartofkyber/pseuds/aheartofkyber
Summary: after sometime, arya finds her way to storm's end





	i won't

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the whole Storm's End thing is what I'm here for personally, but I couldn't get this dialogue out of my head. 
> 
> Also GENDRYA 4 LYFE. You'll have to pry them from my cold dead hands and that includes you D&D you evil evil men. 
> 
> Not sure how in character this is, but also that's more consideration than that of the actual writers so....

Four moons had past, but she still looked as beautiful as she had the last time he had seen her. Her hair was a little longer and she looked tired and worn, but she’d always be beautiful. 

He could barely breathe. 

The smithy at Storm’s End had become his safe haven. Gendry always found that his work allowed him to think more clearly which was an asset now when anything and everything required that he have a clear head. More often than not he found he missed the freedom of the forge more than anything else. 

Well, almost….

“Arya-”

“I killed him.”

Gendry shook his head, taking a step towards her. It was just after day break, the fires were not yet lit, but winter had long since past. He didn’t know how long she’d been there. He hadn’t heard any horses galloping in the night. But somehow he knew. She was more like a summer wind than she cared to admit. 

“Who-”

“The Houn-Sandor….He was my friend. The Mountain...it was a mercy truly. But-” her voice faltered for a moment. The words slipped through her lips rough, like they were being torn from her. As if she hadn’t yet spoken them aloud, which he supposed could be true. 

“We found him. Sansa and I made sure he was given a proper burial.” He longed to move near her, to pull her into his arms. She looked more fragile than he’d ever seen her. As if she was finally allowing herself to feel everything she’d gone through. Gendry feared if he moved toward her, Arya would flee once again and he’d never get her back. 

“Good...that’s good.” she paused, swallowing. Her hand lingering on his hammer. “I’ve killed many men in my time, but never anyone I loved.” Arya’s voice broke at that and yet he still couldn’t move. 

“Have you gone home?” 

With tears streaming down her face, Arya’s grey eyes found his and once again he could scarcely breathe, “I don’t think I have a home anymore. I tried...it didn’t fit. The Winterfell that was my home is just a memory.” 

“You have to stop this now, Arya.” His reply came out harsher than he intended. Except...maybe it didn’t. “There are people who care for you. You plan on being just a memory to them?” 

To me? He was so angry.

“You don’t understand-”

“Then why are you here?” 

Arya looked scared then, her mask gone. “I don’t kno-”

“Did you come to see if I’d wed some sorry Southern Lady?” He didn’t know when it happened, but he was much closer to her then he had been a moment ago. 

“Did you?” She was breathing heavily, her voice barely above a whisper. She smelled of the sea.

“Did you think I’d be here waiting for you?”

“Did you wed a Lady?” Her voice was harsh. Every syllable stressed. 

“No.” he snapped, “Of course not! How could I after you?” 

She was kissing him then. All lips and teeth and for a moment he felt he would gladly drown in her. The feel of her lips, her body pressed against him, her tears falling from her cheeks onto his own.... 

Finding strength he didn’t know he possessed and damning himself to the Seven Hells, Gendry pulled away. 

“Gendry-”

“Don’t-” His hands cupped her face reverently, his fingers lingering in her hair. Now, looking her in the eye, he almost wished he could feel nothing, “Don’t Arya, not unless you mean it.” 

“You think I don’t? Did you think I didn’t before?” 

“How can I be sure if you won’t tell me? How can I be sure you’ll stay?” 

“I don’t know if I’ll stay.” she replied, truthfully. Arya’s hands fell onto his own before he allowed her wrap them and his arms around her. Her body falling into him. “I want to stay.” Her words vibrated inside his chest. 

“Then stay.” 

“It’s not that simple.” 

Gendry kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter for a moment before looking into her eyes. “Do you love me?” He needed to know. He needed to know how much she could break him.

“Yes.” she was breathless, “I think I loved you before I even knew what it meant.” 

He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing her in, “Then stay. Please.” 

“I won’t be a Lady.”

“I know that, I shouldn’t have said-” 

“I don’t know if I want children or if I want to be your wife.” 

Gendry’s lips found her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. “It doesn’t matter as long as you’re here.” 

“You’ll grow to hate me.” 

“I won’t.” 

“You can’t know that.” she began to shake against him, her words wavering. 

“I do.” He knew now, if he could just hold her. If Arya could just accept everything he said as the truth...

“I’ve done terrible things-” her voice cracked and suddenly she was sobbing in earnest. 

He wasn’t sure how long he held her, standing there in the middle of the forge. Beams of bright sunlight came and went dancing their way across the floor. None of it mattered but her. 

She told him how she wanted everything to be. How it was. Who should be there with them. All he could do was rub soothing circles into her skin and damn all of the creatures who had done this to her, even the Gods. Fuck the Lord of Light, the Three Eyed Raven and the Many Faced God along with all of the Seven. Fuck the Old Gods and the New.

She was better than all of them. 

They needed her after all didn’t they? They had all taken a piece of her in the name of destiny and never once thought of the girl they’d left behind. 

But then...when Davos had come to him, hadn’t he gone knowing that he was meant to? 

....Fuck the Gods. 

Arya was his choice. 

It took time, but eventually she did settle. When he began to pull away, she stopped him. Her voice barely above a whisper. “Don’t let go. Not yet...Not ever.” 

Gendry smiled, “I won’t.”


End file.
